1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging and displaying device and a method of operation of the imaging and displaying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging and displaying devices are increasingly used indoors and outdoors. Typical examples of an imaging and displaying device include an electronic mirror, a video phone, and digital signage. In these devices, first, an image of a user is taken. Then, the image is subjected to lateral inversion, adjustment of brightness and colors, treatment, and the like, and then the image of the user is displayed on a display.
An imaging and displaying device can have an electronic mirror function. According to the electronic mirror function, a user can see himself or herself on a display. An interactive mirror is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-284361.